For Who I Am?
by cecld16
Summary: After the war with the earth Nico must come to terms with his feelings and his power... Nico hides away in his cabin but after some strange accidents in the camp Nico is forced to come out of his shell... What happens if he finds out about a certain new demigod? Jake...son of Apollo? Can Nico and Jake work together? Or is the is their relationship doomed from the start?
1. For Who I Am?

They Say Home Is Where The Heart Is  
But How Do I Know Where My Home Is If I Have No Heart?

I don't belong...

I Hide.

I Run.

Because if anyone could see the heart of me.

I know I'd feel even more of an out cast.

My Parentage.

My Power.

And Now My Feelings...

Why can't I be exepted for who I am?


	2. Somewhere

Nico stared of into space.

He gripped his black hair as if he was thinking of pulling it out.

Everything inside him hurt.

He didn't know why or how.

He just wanted to stay in his cabin and imagene he was somewhere else...Somewhere he could be accepted.

Somewhere he didn't have to be afraid...

Somewhere he didn't have to be ashaimed...

Somewhere his father wasn't the lord of the dead...

"Nico?" A hesitant voice called out near his cabin door.

Nico yelled harshly "What do you want Grace?"

"You can't shut yourself in here forever mate" Jason Grace said.

A part of Nico cringed knowing it was true but the stubbon half of him wouldn't let himself give in that easily as he snapped turning away from Jason's voice "Watch me!"

He hated talking to Jason, he was the only person that knew Nico's secret...

And that made it even more difficult in Nico's mind in talking to him.

Jason sighed "You can't hide forever Nico"

Nico with held an yell of anger and pain.

Cupids voice echoing inside his head..._Will you hide among the dead, as you always do?_

The Shadows around him thickoned, reacting to his anger.

"Leave me alone!" Nico snarled.

He wasn't sure if he was angry at Jason or the imagenary voice of Cupid that just wouldn't leave him alone either.

After a few minutes Nico heard Jasons footsteps leave his cabin.

Nico relaxed finally.

But his eyes slowly shut as the sleep he'd missed on the quest agaisnt the earth goddess caught up with him.

After the Quest Nico had started to like sleeping. Even if he was haunted by nightmares because at least when he was asleep...he could pretend he was somewhere else...


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to write this note got tell you a few things about this story that are very important.

This story is only from the main characters point of view because I'm doing other story's that will be about different main characters but all of there story's will cross over and be connected.

For Example

Still Running (A fanfic with Percy Jackson as the main character)

For Who I Am (A Fanfic with Nico Di Anglo as the main character)

Completely ( A Fanfic with Jason Grace as the main character)

A Quest Of Los Dioses (A Fanfic with Leo Valdez as the main character)

Are all connected and will all cross over eventually. There isn't really an order that you should read them in but reading all of them will make the end to the story's make more sense.

:)


	4. I Wish I Could

Nico was sitting on a bench in the camp, deep in thoughts.

He couldn't believe what had just happened...

Five hours ago he had been sulking in his cabin and the next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep...A demigod dream had haunted him.

He had been Underworld, watching the spirits getting ready for their judgement.

Nico realised that no one seemed to pay him any attention as he looked across the spirits lining up.

Something made him want to look across the line...

Nico let out a sudden gasp of pain as his head ached and a buzzing noise echoed in his ears.

His eyes widened as his eyes fell a top of a certain female spirit who looked like she was trying to be brave, her chin held up high.

Nico stiffened as he recognised her...

"No' He whispered.

It couldn't be...

She was at camp!

She couldn't be here...

He didn't like her because of Percy but that didn't mean he wanted her dead!

Nico said his voice full of pain and shock "Annabeth"

Annabeth's spirit looked up at the sound of her name, to his surprise her ghosts like eyes found him...

They both stared at each other.

Annabeth tried to say something but nothing came out so she mouthed to him some words that made Nico's heart almost stop...what was going on?

Nico hoped he had misread what she was trying to say, he really did.

Nico shook his head slowly, despair and confusion gripping him.

Annabeth then gave him a sad smile and mouthed some words to him that he had understood easily this time...

It had made him feel light headed.

Before he could reply, everything had gone black and Nico woke up in his cabin, the buzzing feeling in his ears not gone and he knew in his heart that what he had seen was true...

Annabeth was dead...

And that's how he ended up sitting on a bench, wondering what on earth had happened?

But Annabeth's words soundless echoed in his head...

The first sentence at first hadn't meant sense and now he got it but he couldn't really do anything about it.

(It wasn't him! It wasn't Percy! Please! It's not him! Tell them!)

They had found Annabeth's body near the lake...Percy bending over her with a knife, a knife wound in her stomach.

(It wasn't him)

Nico knew now that Percy never murdered Annabeth but that's what he was being accused of...

(Tell them!)

How was he meant to tell the gods? He couldn't get them to listen...

Then the next thing Annabeth had said to him with a wistful smile...that had made Nico's stomach do flip flops.

(Take care of him Nico. Take care of him for me)

Nico thought staring at the sky where Percy would be doing his court hearing from the gods for 'Murdering' Annabeth...

I wish I could Annabeth, you have no idea how badly I wish I could...

**Please review? **


	5. Jake

Nico didn't know what to do.

For the first time in his life he didn't have a plan, he didn't feel useless or lonly just completely shocked at what had accord.

Who would have thought?

Annabeth would die this way...this quickly.

After all she'd done the fates showed no mercy on her.

Percy would be blamed.

Nico cringed at that...

I wonder what-

Crash!

Nico toppled into someone, not notercing where he was walking, to deep in though.

They both crashed to the ground.

Nico stared into the eye's of familiar Set of bright blue eyes that Nico couldn't place.

At first they just stared at each other then the boy with blue eyes scowled and pushed Nico of off him.

"Watch where you're going!"

Nico glared back at him, standing up as he snapped back "I suggest you doing the same thing!"

The boys both glared angrily at each other.

"Hey Jake! You coming man?" Someone called from the Apollo cabin.

The boy with blue eyes, Jake, called back "I'm coming!"

Nico blinked, surprised "You're fathers Apollo?"

Nico had never noticed Jake in the Apollo cabin before, maybe he was new?

Jake said defensively "Yeah? What of it?"

Nico was shocked at Jake's defensive tone, like Jake thought Nico would make fun of Jake for being Apollo's son.

It was him that should be defensive about being Hades son. Apollo was a well respected cabin, what was there to be defensive about?

One of the Apollo kids called Jake again.

Jake gave Nico a angry glare before he pushed past Nico to walk to his cabin.


	6. Things To Come

Chiron called them to a meeting.

Nico frowned, still thinking about the guy he had crashed into...he had quite nice blue eyes, Nico thought apsently as he walked through the door to see Chiron and the cabin leaders to meet some very suspioses looks?

Jason was there, he looked extreamly pissed of.

Jason growled at a Hespestus boy (Where was Leo?) "Don't you dare!"

The Hespestus shrugged and looked innocent as he asked Nico "Where were you on the time of Annabeths death Nico?"

Nico's eyes widened and a sudden rage bubbled in his veins like lava as he said glaring at the boy "And why do you want to know that?"

The boy opened his mouth but Jason cut across him "We don't! We know you didn't cormit the murder Nico, simmer down. He was just being an idiot"

Nico said coldly "Not the words I'd use to describe him, where is Leo?"

Then everyone suddenly looked uncomfortible.

Travis said slowly "He left, last night"

Nico blinked, looking at Travis shocked "He left?"

The Hespestus boy sneered "Isn't that what he just said?"

Nico turned to glare at the boy "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Darren" The Hespestu- Darran said snidly.

Nico growled "Well, Darran would you be so kind then to shut up?"

**Go Nico! and please review?**


End file.
